


Remember Me

by baby_tangerine



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: College Sweetheart, F/M, Office Sex, Smut all over, a bit of angst, distance relationship, messy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_tangerine/pseuds/baby_tangerine
Summary: AU were Brian and you are a couple that haven’t seen each other in literally years. One day you just find the sexiest way to show how have you missed each other





	Remember Me

You and Brian never separated in reality, as a couple I mean. When he chose to do his internship in another city, you understood completely the reason. It was something that he dreamed to do since you two meet. And it was the opportunity of his life. He would land any job he wanted after doing this one full year internship.

You were together for four years and you loved him deeply, reason enough to encourage him to follow his dream. Even if that meant that you would be apart.

At first you decided to have a distance relationship. But with the passing time you talked less and less. You both just got super busy and couldn’t keep up. You never had a fight, you never really broke up, you just went apart and started getting used to the absence of the other.

You thought that he’ll be back after the internship, but Brian immediately got a job offer that he couldn’t reject. It was exactly in the company he’ve always dreamed to work for.  
When he told you, you encouraged him once again to follow his dream. You congratulated him and felt sad for a while, but learned to live without Brian.  
Not that you have forgotten about him, not that you stopped loving him. It was just that his happiness was your own happiness. You had your own stuff to take care of so you couldn’t even go to visit him.  
You still wished him Happy Birthday every year and he did the same with you.

On a Sunday morning you received a message from Brian.

**Brian**: Honey? Are you there?  
**Me**: Hi babe! How have you been?

You still called each other as if you were together. It was the normal thing to do.

**Brian**: I have a surprise for you  
**Me**: is it my birthday?

**Brian**: I’ll be there on tomorrow  
**Me**: ....

You couldn’t breathe. Was that even possible to see Brian. _Your_ Brian....tomorrow. Was he joking? What does he wanted from you?

**Brian**: Babe? Aren’t you excited. I have a business trip and it’s technically one day that I have a meeting. But I want to see you so bad. I’ll arrive on Monday and will leave on Tuesday. I’ll make time to see you after the meeting. I can’t miss this opportunity to see my babe.

Your heart stopped. You started tearing so bad. You couldn’t contain your tears. It was a mixture of joy and disappointment. How he dared to tell you just one day before? How could he dare not even stay an entire day with you.

**Me**: I don’t know what to tell you. I guess I want to see you. I definitely want but why are you doing this to me?

**Brian**: I’m sorry babe I can’t stay more we are developing a great project with lots of partners around the world. We have to meet to get some things sorted out and then continue, we don’t have much time before the deadline. I don’t want to hurt you and I wish I could stay with you, but right now it’s the only thing I can do. I am excited to see you. But I totally understand if you don’t want to see me. It’s been years.

****

They rented a private office in a coworking space. They actually decided to meet in your city because it was central, not because any of the partners had their headquarters there.

You agreed to meet after the meeting in that same place. You’ll figure out what to do when you’re together.

The meeting ended unexpectedly late and you had to wait for him there for few hours. Gladly there was free coffee, free wifi and lots of people working on their laptops, ignoring you, which made you feel less awkward about the fact you’ve been waiting for so long.

He finally texted you.

**Brian**: It’s finally over, everyone is gone. I’m in the office 1219. I’m just organizing some documents and I’ll be with you in no time. Sorry :(

As soon as you read that you jumped from your seat and decided to look for the office. It was just next to a crowded open space. It had glass doors but you couldn’t see through them cause they were painted so you just opened the door.

He was alone there. Your heart skipped a beat. He looked just like you remembered him. That blond shiny hair styled in an undercut just as you liked, that honey colored skin that glowed flawlessly, that straight thin nose of his that looked like sculpted by greek gods, but most of all, his smell. He smelled like the fresh autumn, like the chilly sea breeze, his manly smell was making you crazy. It was definitely him, your man, your sweetheart, your boyfriend, _your __Brian._

He looked up as soon as he heard you step in. The biggest smile drew on his face. He stood up and froze.

“What’s wrong?” you said.

“I just realized how much I‘ve missed you” he replied astonished at his discovery. He was holding his breath. “Please close the door, I’ll finish this fast and then we’ll go”

You did as he said and started to approach him. You didn’t even knew how to say hi to him.

Should I kiss him? Should I hug him? your mind was so confused, you suddenly forgot how to act around your boyfriend (you literally never broke up).

He was all frantic trying to finish organizing all the documents. Nothing can get lost, nothing.  
As you walked towards him some documents felt from the pile he was arranging, you bended to pick them up from the floor when you felt that he grabbed you from behind by the waist and pushed you slowly against the desk in front of you.

You gasped.

His warm, big hands crawled under your long leather skirt...slowly going up gliding over your legs until his fingers found the hem of your underwear and then down to dispose that piece of fabric that was getting on his way to be closer to you. To be inside you.

You felt both of his palms on each of your buttcheeks, he caressed them carefully feeling their firmness, feeling your soft skin.

Heartbeats stronger and stronger, anticipating what you’ve been waiting for so long. 3 years have already passed since you and Brian took separated paths.  
Your body ached at the loss of his warmth next to you and now you’re realizing how much you have missed the touch of his skin against your skin, his big hands roaming the curves of your body, his velvety member pushing in between your walls.

He definitely missed you, you could feel that he was going very slowly not no miss any second of this intimate moment. You could even feel his stare on your back, on your hair. Your hands gripping to the sides of the desk.

You felt his hot right palm cupping both of your butt cheeks while his other hand was pinning you to the table by the hips, hard enough to leave the marks of the tips of his fingers on your skin. The middle finger of his right hand snaking from behind searching for your clit made you purr his name.

“Brrrriannnn~”

You heard a chuckle and suddenly felt his wet lips whispering in your ears while he stroked softly his finger against your folds “just as good as I remembered, you were always so good to me honey” followed by deep breaths.

You could only moan softly in response.

You were losing it, you were feeling that delightful dizziness he always made you feel. He always knew how to touch you, where to touch you to increase your pleasure.  
While his middle finger kept stroking you from behind, the rest of his fingers were massaging your butt cheeks. His hand felt so big, his fingers so long. He finally inserted his middle finger into you to feel your hot and humid insides, to prepare you for what was coming next.

The moment you heard the zipper of his pants going down, you felt the arousal increasing between your legs.  
Pants down, and the feel of his velvety member brushing against your skin, looking for your folds to touch, to brush, to caress.

Suddenly, your tshirt went over your head, disposed on the floor. Fingers teasing your nipples. Moans escaping your mouth, hooded eyes looking down to the table, pleasure taking over your body.

He knows very well your kink, you love sex with a piece of clothing on. This time he left the leather skirt on. You knew his weakness for leather so you wore it just for him, just to turn him on, and you achieved your goal. He was on fire, all over you. He was going hard and soft at the same time -playing mean and nice, naughty and cute- that duality that you loved so much about him, what made him so good in bed, what made you crave him more and more every time, what made your nights together restless.

“I missed you” he groaned. Gripped you by the hips and went deep into you. No more warm dick brushes on your clit. He was going hard and that was making you crazy. You screamed out of pleasure, begged for more between moans and purrs.

  
He always brought your soft side out, you wanted to feel like butter melting between his fingers, under his body. You wanted him to play with you, touch you wherever he wanted, do to you anything he felt like doing with you. You were always down because you wanted to be his, only his, you wanted to get lost on his skin, being enveloped by his intoxicating smell, because he smelled like danger and you wanted to be carried away by him, anywhere. But at the same time you always felt safe with him, you felt protected, you felt that you didn’t have the need to show your strong side, you just let it flow, enjoy the moment, be his.

Just the second you were feeling that hot sensation forming at the bottom of your torso, just the second you were ready to get lost in your lust and give yourself to the awaited orgasm, he stopped, turned you to face him, ripped your skirt and seated you on the desk. He spread your legs further to accommodate himself between them. He kissed you deeply, slowly, filthily before crawling over the table, over you.

“I want to see your face, you are the sexiest when you come. I can’t miss it” he said in a raspy voice while trying to get some air during the kiss.

Drops of his sweat were falling on his face. “So sexy” you thought to yourself and approached his neck to lick some more that were forming there. You got a grunt from him.

He licked your nipples and started pushing into you again. He was getting harder and harder, starting by biting your nipples now.  
You knew he was enjoying the sex when he started getting naughty, pulling your hair softly to make you expose your neck and chest before him to bite you and leave small marks that will remind you of him in the morning. You were a mess under his touch.

This time when he was close to cumming, he stopped again. He got off the table, you gasped at the feel of emptiness inside you.  
He sat on the chair next to the desk, opened his legs to show you his fully enlarged member.

“I want you to ride me now” he tapped his lap for you to come. It sounded like an order and that turned you on even more. His nasty side during sex was so sexy. It was sad you didn’t had any of your toys with you to make it even better.

This was not the place of any of you and you couldn’t waste time as you didn’t knew when you would be meeting again, therefore you had to enjoy it at the maximum and make it last the longest you could.

So, without even giving it a thought you placed yourself on his lap, fitted him into you and started moving slowly, feeling all of his length sliding between your walls.

_Up and down, in an out._   
_ Breathing in, breathing out._

You felt like you were made for each other, he fitted just perfectly inside you and made you feel each one of your body cells awakening.

He, then looked into your eyes, licked his lips and inserted two fingers in your mouth for your own pleasure, for you to taste yourself on his skin while he sucked intensely your nipples until it hurt, that pain was only increasing your pleasure, helping you to reach your climax. You started riding him faster, harder, then faster, faster...aaaaaahhhhhh~

Tears came from your eyes when you finally came. You weren’t supposed to make too much noise so you contained your screams when you felt the coil of pleasure deep inside you. Your liquids dripping over his sexy thighs. Brian pushed you down by your shoulders to make you feel the pleasure until the last second.

Now it was his turn. He held you tight by your butt cheeks making your legs wrap around his body, he stood up like you didn’t weight at all, pushed your back against the glass door. The cold of the glass increased your pleasure. Then he started to push into you deeper and deeper. Moaning closer to your ear. You bit his shoulder to stop yourself from screaming as you felt coming again. After making you jump few last times over his manhood you felt his hot cum filling your insides.

He, then stepped back to the chair, sat there again and let your body fall onto his.

You kissed him deeply. He hugged you harder, as if he didn’t want to let you go again. Your love haven’t faded with all this time, nor your lust for each other, but you knew you had to separate again.

Hoping it won’t be for such a long time again.

“Missed you honey”

“I missed you too babe”

[...]

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this short fic, that I wrote a long ago, today, because Young K as a DJ in Casper Radio was everything I’ve ever dreamed about. His voice took me to heaven.  
So to celebrate the insane amount of happiness that I felt today I’m sharing this with you. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also I’m going crazy over 365247 someone stop me this song is so good.


End file.
